シエロ Cielo
by Hidden in Sunlight
Summary: 20 drabbles of ALLfem!27, most of which are crack-pairings and lemon-flavoured. 1-5: R2718, f!18D27, 5927, Mammon27B, Basil27. 6-10: 4327, FW27GW, D27, R27, X27. 11-15: C27, 1827, 802759, B27, Kida27. 16-20: G271stCava, R27D, All27, 6927, R27.
1. I, II, III, IV, V

シエロ

Cielo

Notes

1- All Arcobaleno are adults

2- Most are AUs

3- Most are crack pairings

4- Most are lemony

5- Sorry, but no requests. End of story

-x-

-**r2718: mafia in shining armour**-

**Reborn x Tsuna x Kyouya**

Summary: Tsuna always hated people fighting—and especially if it were Hibari Kyouya or Reborn doing said deed! Of course, it was only her luck when she found out that they were fighting_… over her._

A terrified scream rang throughout the manor. However, said scream was a normal occurrence in the Vongola Manor, so all its occupants ignored it in favour of continuing with whatever they had been doing before they had been disturbed.

Tsuna whimpered as she was backed up into a corner, shrinking in on herself in an attempt to keep the tonfa and bullets from hitting her. Too bad her boyfriends (yes, in plural, because they were both territorial, mean, scary, wears-too-much-black and _dangerous_) liked to fight too much, and didn't really care if she got hurt in one of their battles.

It just gave them a reason to 'coddle' her.

Tsuna trembled in terror as she recalled _The Incident_.

Oh, _god_, it had been terrifying to experience – Hibari had managed to hit Tsuna in the gut with his spike-covered tonfa, creating a huge, deep, bloody _laceration_ on her abdomen, causing Reborn to have a fit. While Tsuna was traumatized for life over Reborn's expression of utter _wrath_, Hibari was still sore over what ensued; though from then on, he didn't really question Reborn's authority. (Much.) Luckily he was the Sun Arcobaleno, so her injury had been fixed quickly, but…

She still had a fear for showers and flannels and (she shivered) _shower caps_.

A yelp escaped her when Reborn and Hibari started to come too close, causing a tonfa to graze her cheek. Just as a red streak appeared on her face, glowing sakura petals and darkness suddenly surrounded her. _Mukuro? _She thought, nonplussed.

She let out a scream when pale arms wound around her waist, pulling her away from the momentarily stunned fighters and out of the room.

"Kufufufu… aren't I a knight in shining armour?" The illusionist chuckled enigmatically as he continued to tug her down the hallways. Behind them, Tsuna could hear the enraged yell of 'herbivore' behind them, and the ominous clicking of the safety catch of a gun.

Tsuna whimpered.

_She was so dead._

As she continued to whimper over her soon-to-be-ended life, she didn't realize Mukuro's other arm had slithered around her waist, and that his hand was slowly slipping down into inappropriate areas. Well, she didn't realize until Hibari roared in _fury_.

"GET YOUR CLAWS OFF MY HERBIVORE, BASTARD!"

Tsuna let out a loud scream when she felt Mukuro's hand palmed her hip, fingers indecently close to her nether bits. A loud gunshot rung throughout the hallway (the brunette squeaked reflexively), causing Mukuro to chuckle with amusement as the bullet grazed the offending hand.

Reborn's cool voice was then heard. "Mist Guardian or not, I _will_ shoot your hand off, Rokudo."

She wailed softly, trembling against Mukuro.

_She was _so_ dead… even though it wasn't even her fault!_

The chase continued on for a couple of hours, not-a-few more gropes and a hell lot more screaming, before Mukuro was left as a bloody pile of flesh and bones (actually, he'd just barely escaped by the skin of his teeth) and Tsuna was taken away to be punished like the stupid herbivorous Decima-to-be she was.

As Tsuna was dragged kicking and whimpering from the corridor they were in by a smug-looking Hibari, Reborn following with a smirk on his face, two incredulous green eyes watched them leave.

Gokudera wondered momentarily whether he should save his Decima-sama from the two black-clad fighters, but decided that if Reborn was the cause of it, it was fine. Hopefully. (Yamamoto and his stupid grin quickly distracted him from his Decima-sama's situation however—damn that baseball freak!)

"Baka-vore. Why didn't you fight back?" Hibari hissed as he slammed her down against the bed.

She squeaked, amber eyes widening into near-comical proportions.

"Hieeeee! I- I- I-!"

Before Hibari could shake her up even more, Reborn's hand shot out to grab Tsuna, pulling her away from Hibari and into his chest. Buried inside the warmth emanating from the thin dress shirt, Tsuna could see the hitman had a calm smirk on his face – though that smirk sent chills down Tsuna's back.

That very smirk meant that Reborn was _pissed_.

Not only that, but in _astronomically_ pissed.

"What have I told you to do when Mukuro tries touching you, hm Dame-Tsuna?" He purred, fingers digging into her arms almost painfully.

Tsuna whimpered, trying to shrink in on herself, only to feel Hibari's chest against her back and his warm breath against her ear. She let out a gasp when sharp teeth nipped at her earlobe, causing an involuntary spark to rush down her spine. "Y-you told m-me to-" She took in a sharp intake of air as Reborn's fingers left her arm to grip her hips. "To u-use m-m-my Dy-ying W-Will Fla-_ah!_" Hibari had bit down viciously into her shoulder, causing her to jerk against them.

"Shut up, herbivore," he hissed. "Stop making unnecessary sounds." She whimpered in fear, even as Hibari began licking the wound as if to make up for his violent action.

Reborn chuckled darkly, eyes gleaming as he pushed her shirt up. She let out a stuttered gasp as cold air licked at her skin, oblivious to the fact that his eyes gleamed wickedly as he lowered his head, his deceptively velvet-like lips touching the skin of her stomach.

A tremor wracked her frame.

"R-R-Reborn," Tsuna protested weakly. She squeaked when Hibari – who didn't look too happy with being ignored – suddenly grabbed and restrained her wrists. "H-hieeee!"

Hibari's lips brushed against her ear again. "Didn't I tell you to _stop making sounds_?" He hissed dangerously. Her eyes widened when she felt his hands sliding down her back, pushing her shorts down to expose her panties. A dark flush then spread across her face when Reborn's eyes met hers, his hand resting on her thigh suggestively.

"This is what you get for your idiocy, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn purred, eyes gleaming as he began shedding her clothes off with no regard to where he was throwing her garments (Hibari hissed when her socks unintentionally(?) hit his face).

Tsuna wondered momentarily whether she could protest against this.

… Only to remember that they wouldn't listen in the first place.

She let out a soft sigh of resignation at the thought, even as she felt their lips and hands descend on her.

Sometimes, Tsuna _hated_ being the Decima.

-**18D27: he's mine!**-

**fem!Kyouya x Dino x Tsuna**

Summary: When Tsuna gets sent face-first into his rather prominent arousal, Dino knew he was S-C-R-E-W-E-D. Literally and figuratively. After all, Kyouko _hated_ sharing _her_ herbivore… especially with the stupid omnivorous Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Dino was fairly happy with his life.

He was a successful mafia Don; he was young, rich and handsome (yes he was!); and he had not just one but _two_ gorgeous women in his life (though one of them liked to try to kill him everyday). And said women were both a part of the higher echelons of the Vongola family to boot!

… Though that was somewhat of an understatement.

After all, Tsuna and Kyouko were Vongola Guardians, and the former was the actual _Donna_ of said Famiglia.

He chuckled softly as he stretched out on the couch, eyes soft as he watched his two women work up a sweat going at each other like animals in heat. In a strictly non-sexual way. (Though he actually would give up his entire _fortune_ to witness Tsuna and Kyouko go at each other like animals in heat.)

((What man wouldn't enjoy watching two highly attractive women going down on each other?))

Dino's lips curled into a lewd grin as Kyouko lashed out at Tsuna with a glowing tonfa, a feral smirk on her face.

Oh yes… What he wouldn't _give_ to watch them…

"Stop running away, omnivore!" Kyouko hissed.

Tsuna didn't reply—well, at least not verbally. Her eyes glinted as she raised her hand, palm facing the Guardiano Della Nuvola. Kyouko's eyes widened slightly in amusement, and the woman just managed to jump out of the way as fire spat out from Tsuna's X-Glove. The blond wondered vaguely whether he should intervene.

If he didn't, then Kyouko would force Tsuna into fighting her into utter exhaustion, leaving them unable to do anything else (which would hinder his plans for satisfying his libido); and if he did, Kyouko would just insist on fighting _him_ into utter exhaustion, leaving them unable to do anything else (which would _also_ hinder his plans on satisfying his libido).

Neither sounded great, but the former, at least, had some entertainment value.

Especially since Tsuna's clothing was slowly being ripped apart, while Kyouko's was being singed… He gulped softly when he suddenly felt an all too familiar heat flash through his body, causing the front of his pants to twitch suspiciously.

_Dammit. Why now?_ He thought almost desperately.

Dino let out a disgruntled sound, shifting on the couch as he averted his eyes from Kyouko's nearly exposed chest. And it was just getting great – Tsuna and Kyouko were now just getting _physical_ with each other.

If he didn't know better, he'd think that the two vixens were trying to seduce him.

Hey—maybe they were!

He grinned in a dopey manner. He then let out a(n un)manly yelp when a small figure crashed rather painfully into him. To be specific, they crashed rather painfully into his crotch, where a rather prominent arousal was being sported rather noticeably.

There was a moment of silence where Dino was staring at Tsuna with wide (and pain-filled) eyes, Kyouko was glaring at the two, and Tsuna was, well, having her face in Dino's crotch.

Suddenly, Kyouko let out a furious scream. "You bitch! GET OFF MY HERBIVORE!" She tossed her tonfa aside as she stomped towards them in an inelegant manner, causing Dino's eyes to widen slightly.

Did she just…?

Tsuna slowly lifted her face from his crotch as Kyouya made her noisy approach, and the blond wasn't too happy to see a devious grin appear on her face. The Decima quickly seated herself on Dino's lap, pressing her pert backside against his arousal. Dino let out an involuntary moan as she ground down against him.

"He's _mine_," Tsuna purred, the orange glow in her eyes causing alarm to bubble up within Dino. What was she planning now? However, all his thoughts dissipated into thin air when she rolled her hips unsubtly, sending pleasure coursing through his veins. ((Hadn't he got rid of all his excess teenaged hormones already? He was twenty-seven dammit!))

Kyouko looked – for the lack of a better word – pissed. "He was mine first, _herbivore_," she growled, fingers flexing as she neared the twosome. "Bronco! Stop hanging over the slut and _come here_!"

Too bad for her (and for Dino), Dino was too far gone in pleasure. The blond let out a whimper as the Decima Vongola continued to grind down on him; his hands moving to grip Tsuna's waist, as if she were the only thing keeping him rooted.

"Nn…!" Dino let out a breathy groan as Tsuna twisted around, teeth nipping at his skin as her hands began tugging his clothes off.

A fire seemed to light up Kyouko's eyes as she suddenly ripped Tsuna away from the blond, tossing the brunette to the floor as she moved to take Tsuna's place on Dino's lap. The Cloud Guardian quickly threaded her fingers through his hair, gripping it tightly as her other hand moved to rest on his chest.

"Cheating herbivore," she murmured dangerously. "I'll bite you to death!" And she meant that quite literally.

Tsuna watched her Guardian with bemusement as Kyouko's lips descended on Dino, her nips not gentle at all, causing red (and often bleeding) bite marks to appear on his skin. The blond panted softly as mewls escaped him. The warmth of her thighs against his hips distracted him from the near-demonic light on Kyouko's face.

Suddenly, Dino let out a pained cry. "Ah!"

Kyouko's lips curled as her fingers tightened around his arousal, threatening to crush it. "I'll _kill you_!" She hissed.

"Hey! You aren't the only person who's going to use that!" Tsuna's eyes were wide as she tried stopping the raven-haired beauty from destroying the Cavallone Don's penis. "And if you break his-!" (Dino let out a whimper at the prospect – it was _his_ body, shouldn't be get a say?)

The Cloud Guardian gave Tsuna a dark glare from the corner of her eye. "Shut up, _herbivore_," she growled. "I'll kill you next!"

Tsuna paused. Before a smirk appeared on her face.

Dino whimpered in pain and terror when Kyouko's fingers tightened _again_.

"You won't be able to have sex then," Tsuna cooed, eyes gleaming with a secretive light. "Do think there will be any other man willing to _fuck_ such a cruel and violent woman?"

Kyouko's eyes narrowed slightly. The answer she then gave sent Tsuna and Dino into shock – and for the latter, it also sent his mind into the gutter. "I have my tonfa to keep me company – the loss of the Bronco won't affect me that much, herbivore," she purred.

Dino wondered whether getting even _more_ aroused in such a situation was a bad thing—but the image of Kyouko writhing in pleasure as she forced her tonfa deep into her core was so _libidinous_.

He was pretty sure that if he ever saw her tonfa from now on, it would cause the lower parts of his body to stand at attention.

Tsuna blinked slowly, completely flustered at Kyouko's words. "Eh…" She stammered as she tried finding words to say in response to what her Guardian had said. (This- well, she'd bet her position as the Decima Vongola that Giotto hadn't had to go through anything as awkward as this!)

The raven-haired woman had a smirk on her face, finally releasing Dino. (He let out a silent sigh of relief – at least she wasn't going to break his mini-Bronco!)

"Stupid herbivores," she crooned. "Always needing a carnivore to lead the way for them…"

Dino let out a startled yelp when Kyouko was suddenly thrown off him, Tsuna's smile filled with satisfaction as smoke wafted away from her gloves. "But he's still mine!" She stated challengingly. There was a moment of stunned silence before he whimpered softly, realizing that the two women were going to start fighting again.

His poor, poor arousal…

-**5927: epicurean italian**-

**Gokudera x Tsuna**

Summary: No one ever mentioned to Tsuna that eating could get so messy… Or that Gokudera-kun could make it (and be) so, well, _sensual_.

A moan left her lips as Gokudera lapped and sucked at her neck.

"G-G-Gokudera-kun," Tsuna stammered weakly as she felt something warm, sticky and wet slid down her exposed back. "That's u-unhygienic!"

The Storm Guardian just smiled cheekily at her once he pulled his lips away from her, acting as if he hadn't just poured syrupy caramel sauce down the back of the Decima Vongola. He then said in an innocent voice: "But we shouldn't waste food, Jyuudaime-sama! You told me yourself," he added with a smirk.

Her blush spread down her neck as she felt Gokudera's lips and tongue slid down her spine, lapping at the sugary liquid sensuously. Gokudera literally _purred_ as his fingers trailed down her skin, sending shivers up her spine.

"_Mia Decima_… "

He nipped at her shoulder blade, causing her to gasp, arching her back.

Oh, she just _knew_ Gokudera was going to take this further than she'd dare think.

-**mammon27B: daymares**-

**Mammon x Tsuna x Bel**

Summary: The Varia were always hands-on in their teaching methods – and when Tsuna gets terrified over every single movement during the night… Well, you get the picture, right?

Tears streamed down her face in the most unbecoming manner as she clutched the petite illusionist against her equally petite frame.

"… Get off before I make you pay, Vongola," Mammon stated clearly, uncomfortable at the close proximity her body was with his. A frown quickly appeared on his face when all Tsuna did was bury her face even more into his stomach, a shudder wracking her body.

_Was it another nightmare?_ he wondered in disgust, the corners of his lips tilting downwards as she smeared tears and snot into his cloak.

Stupid Vongola.

Not only was the Tenth Vongola Don a woman, she was also weak in body_ and _mind. Xanxus would have made a better Don in his opinion – and that wasn't just because he was paid well. He was everything Sawada Tsunami was not: _a man_, strong, fiercely protective of what was his and a great leader. (Though he had to admit that the Vongola was extremely easy on the eyes, and that he'd made so much money selling pictures of her to all her admirers.)

He grabbed a book from the table by the bed and smacked the Vongola's head with it. She woke up with a startled cry; her golden eyes wide open in shock. (Now, if only the gold was real… He'd be able to tolerate her a lot more.)

"I'm awake, Reborn!" She exclaimed, having been conditioned to wake up as soon as something hit her.

A sneer appeared on Mammon's face. "I'm not Reborn, idiot Vongola!" He should just sell her to slavery – then he wouldn't have to deal with such idiocy, and her pathetic life would be so much more productive… Why did the idiot prince tolerate the Vongola again? Oh, right. Idiots attracted other idiots.

The Vongola's eyes widened even more. "Eh? I- I'm sorry!" She squeaked.

She looked like Bambi, with unruly hair and eyes that were _sparkling_ with an innocent light that was both surprising and unexpected from the boss of a powerful Famiglia. (However, those sparkles couldn't have happened unless she was using Mist flames—which she wasn't. He would know. He'd have to study the phenomena later…)

Mammon wondered vaguely how much he would get selling pictures of her like this. He was pretty sure that Reborn himself would pay a couple of grand, if not millions, for a picture of his student in only a baggy t-shirt, a creamy shoulder revealed.

"You're the Decima Vongola," he hissed, shaking away his money-lusting thoughts for a moment in favour of lecturing the idiot Vongola. "You shouldn't be terrified of _nightmares_ of all things!"

The Vongola's eyes were now sparkling with tears. "B-b-b-but they were so _scary_!" She whimpered.

Mammon's eye twitched from behind his hood and hair. Someone should kill her – and soon. Otherwise, he'd take her out himself. He took in a deep, calming breath. "Mu… alright then," he murmured, lips curling into a sadistic grin. "I'll just have to teach you that there are scarier things out there!"

Her eyes reflected all her terror when he suddenly shot Mist flames at her, her lips parting into a shriek.

It was an hour of two later when Bel entered his bedroom, still high from his latest kill and clean of all his victim's blood. His lips were curled, clearly envisioning what he would do to his _principessa_ (oh, he just _loved_ seeing her writhe underneath him as he slowly brought them both to completion)- only to stare at said _principessa_ in confusion as she twitched and squirmed on the bed, eyes wide open in terror as she screamed against the gag around her mouth.

Beside her, Mammon calmly worked through various scrolls, his head – for once – not covered by his hood.

"Why is _mia principessa_…?" Bel floundered for a word, mouth opening and closing in the most _dignified_ manner.

Mammon barely looked up from his scrolls, having anticipated Bel's question. "Mu… She's learning." He said offhandedly, ignoring the way she arched her back suddenly, causing the bed to rock.

The blond frowned, before sitting down beside the Vongola to shake her lightly. "Stop the illusion, Mammon."

"Pay me and I will."

"Impertinent commoner! The prince will _not_ pay you—"

Suddenly, the girl let out a terrified shriek, interrupting the blond and causing Bel to look down with a Cheshire cat-like smirk appearing on his face. Wide, fear-filled brown eyes stared at blond bangs, and tears dribbled out of the corner of said eyes.

"Ushishishi… the _principessa_ is awake now?" He cooed, pulling her into his arms. "Tell the prince what you've been seeing~"

Mammon suddenly smirked when the Vongola let out another shriek, writhing as she tried escaping his grip. Gibberish words slurred together, further emphasizing the Vongola's utterly extreme fear. "Mu, I may have shown her illusions of you during one of our assignments," he commented offhandedly with sadistic pleasure.

From what the Arcobaleno could see, Bel looked _very_ astonished. And astonished Bel was. Mammon quickly pulled a camera out to snap a photo of Bel's face, a soft, greedy cackle escaping him.

He'd get so much money for this!

-**basil27: aisu**-

Summary: Basilicum loved ice cream just as much as Tsuna loved him. Too bad for her, he's such an oblivious _kid_. Even though he's older that her.

Tsuna blushed as Basil held out a spoon laden with an icy treat in front of her mouth.

"Sayeth 'ah', Sawada-dono," he said, smiling widely as he watched her (rather adorable) expressions.

"Ah…"

Cold cookie-flavoured ice cream was placed promptly inside of her mouth, and she let out a delighted mewl, tongue moving against the quickly melting treat.

Tsuna watched Basil from the corner of her eye as he quickly scooped up another spoonful, this time eating it for himself. She wondered whether he knew that was an indirect kiss, but considering her father was somewhat of an airheaded bastard of a teacher… Probably not.

Her eyes widened when he suddenly touched her chin, making her tilt her head his way.

_W-what is he d-doing?_ she thought frantically.

Basil smiled sweetly at her, ignorant of her panicked thoughts.

"… Tsuna-dono?" He began, his too-pretty-to-be-male (hey, it was true!) eyes fixed on hers.

Tsuna's mouth suddenly felt dry at his form of address (he'd never called her Tsuna before!), and her eyes flickered between his blue, blue eyes and his lips. "Y-yes?" She stuttered in a whisper, as if trying not to break the fragile atmosphere.

"Thou hast ice cream on thy cheek," he murmured; thumb brushing her skin lightly when he leaned in, lips barely touching her cheek.

Sh gasped softly when he _licked_ her, the warmth moistness lingering as Basil pulled away, smiling innocently. He quickly returned to his ice cream, happily licking away at his spoon. She wondered how she should feel, since Basil pulled away from her fairly quickly.

Tsuna then wondered how he'd react if she demanded he kiss her properly.

And soon after that, she wondered what he would do after he kissed her…

!

Her face turned red, and she shot to her feet. "… Basil-kun, you're so m-mean!" Making her think of such embarrassing things!

She turned around, running off back into the house, leaving Basil behind looking utterly confused.

"What has just happened?" Basil blinked slowly, before turning to look at his melted ice cream sadly. Women were most confusing!

In the bushes, a disguised Reborn watched his baka-student run off, before his dark eyes went back to the boy she just ran from. Looks like he'd have a new student to teach—

This time, in the matters of _love_…

(Not.)

-x-

**A/N: **:'D Had fun reading all five?

By the way, you can blame the threesomes etc. on FaithOfTheFallen105. And you can tell I adore R27 by the amount of R27 drabbles in the list. And that Kyou-chan, Dino-sama, Supa-kun and Reborn-sama are my favourite characters.

~ Hidden

drabbles list

**Reborn x Tsuna x Kyouya**

**Fem!Kyouya x Dino x Tsuna**

**Gokudera x Tsuna**

**Mammon/Viper x Tsuna x Bel**

**Basil x Tsuna**

Spanner x Tsuna

Fred W. x Tsuna x George W. (Harry Potter crossover!)

Dino x Tsuna

Reborn x Tsuna

Xanxus x Tsuna

Colonello x Tsuna

Kyouya x Tsuna

Yamamoto x Tsuna x Gokudera

Bel x Tsuna (continuation of **4**)

Kida x Tsuna (Durarara! crossover)

Giotto x Tsuna x PrimoCavallone

Reborn x Tsuna x Dino

All x baby!Tsuna

Mukuro x Tsuna

Reborn x Tsuna


	2. VI, VII, VIII, IX, X

-**4327: steampunk seduction**-

**Spanner x Tsuna**

Summary: Well. Whatever occurred next, Spanner would just blame his Mini-Mosca!

Wide eyes watched a small bead of sweat trail down a finely shaped neck, disappearing beneath a light blue jumpsuit, allowing an active mind to imagine the rest of its journey down the ridges of shapely clavicles, then against the gentle contours of a toned abdomen, and finally between sharp hipbones to stop at-

Tsuna yelped loudly when her attention was drawn away from her boss' lower regions as she tripped over a Mini-Mosca, spilling tools everywhere and creating a greater mess in the workshop she, well, worked in.

Spanner looked up from the robot he was building, wiping his forehead clean of sweat. Between his lips, a lolly stick was rolling around by a restless tongue. "… Not again, Vongola," he muttered fondly, face not betraying his desire to smirk at his assistant's klutziness.

The brunette gave him a wounded, watery-eyed look as she moved into a sitting position… looking utterly vulnerable. "I-it's not m-my fault! Your M-Mosca moved into my w-way!" She protested.

"Mini doesn't do that." Spanner quickly shot down her protests, turning towards said robot, which looked surprisingly innocent as it whistled a tune, kicking its tiny mechanical leg. (He wouldn't tell Tsuna, but he actually programmed his Mosca to do exactly what she accused it of doing – tripping her up, since she looked utterly adorable when she gave him that watery-eyed look…)

He then paused dramatically, sharp blue eyes calculating her reactions.

"Unless… you're accusing me of being a bad mechanic…?"

There that look was!

He smirked inwardly at her panicked look.

"I-I-I-I w-wasn't!" She stammered. "It- I-I'm j-just b-b-being c-clumsy!" She scrambled to her feet, nearly tripping over again when the Mosca reached out to grab the hem of her jumpsuit.

Spanner turned back to the full-sized Mosca he was building. "Ah… pass me the screwdriver, will you?" He asked monotonously, pulling his goggles over his eyes.

Tsuna's eyes widened in panic as she scanned the instruments littering the floor, unable to find the object Spanner had identified._ W-where was it?_ She quickly got down onto her knees, peering under the couch to see if it fell under there.

She was oblivious to the sidelong glances Spanner gave her rather _exposed_ backside. The blond promptly entertained a thought: how the Vongola would react if he asked if he could measure the width of her hips. You know—for the furthering of scientific knowledge and therefore the good of man?

(He was pretty sure she'd have such a cute blush on her face as she stutters protests. And he'd measure her anyway—for the good of science and whatnot.)

A soft chuckle left his lips as he patted his pocket, where the screwdriver Tsuna was searching for was safely hidden.

Ah, the little Vongola was such a gullible little _usagi_.

Tsuna let out a soft sound as she reached for something under the couch, arching her back to help her reach further. She then frowned slightly, withdrawing her arm. "… C-can I take the j-jumpsuit off? I c-can't reach with it o-on…"

Spanner's lips curled, though he didn't turn around to look at her (no matter how much he wanted to). "… Do what you want."

A conflicted look appeared on the brunette's face. Was he angry at her…? She hesitated, before unzipping the top of the jumpsuit, pulling her arms out of the top. She gave the blond a final look, before diving back under the couch in search for the screwdriver.

The blond glanced at her again, though this time, his eyes widened.

… Her… cleavage was showing.

And quite noticeably, too.

Spanner's eyes trailed her lithe frame, before returning to her cleavage. He'd never realized she actually had _curves_ before… maybe because of the bagginess of the jumpsuit. His lips then curled when he noticed her crawl towards him, causing her assets to, hm, _move_ about in an interesting way.

When Tsuna had crawled close enough, Spanner reached out, grabbing her around her waist. He tugged her into his lap, smirking at the cute squeak she let out.

"Vongola."

"E-eh? Y-y-yeah?"

"Strip."

"H-Hieeeee?"

It was little while later when Tsuna was found, standing before her boss, nearly naked save for her underwear. She had a dark, embarrassed flush on her face.

Thank _Kami-sama_ that he'd let her keep her bra and panties on!

She suddenly noticed something, causing her blush to darken. Her arms quickly moved to wrap around her chest, covering as much skin as she could. "C-can you st-stop s-staring at m-me?" She stuttered out, completely embarrassed by Spanner's blatant staring of her breasts.

The blond gave the spanner-pop (as Tsuna had aptly named them) in his mouth a long suck. "What size?"

Tsuna's eyes widened at the question. "W-what?"

"Your three sizes." Spanner rolled his eyes, leaning back on his hand. "Your breasts, hips, waist sizes." He then paused, a wicked smirk appearing on his face, unbeknownst to him. "If you don't know what those are, I'd be happy to measure them for you."

"T-T-T-That's al-alright!" Tsuna quickly stammered, eyes wide and her face resembling a tomato. "I-I k-know them!"

Spanner pulled his lollipop out of his mouth, raising an eyebrow when she didn't elaborate.

Her eyes darted around – she was pretty sure being a mechanic's assistant did _not_ entail having to strip to one's underwear and having to tell said mechanic their sizes! And besides, it was just _embarrassing_.

Even if her boss was really, really handsome.

"… Hmph."

Tsuna didn't register his little harrumph until it was too late, and she was pushed down onto the floor, a little wrench digging into her shoulder blade.

"H-H-HIEEEEEEEE!"

"Relax – it's only for research, bunny-chan~"

Her eyes widened in shock when his lips descended on her. "H-HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

**-fred27george: doppelgänger-**

**Fred Weasley x Tsuna x George Weasley**

Warning: Crossover with Harry Potter (you don't need to be familiar with this series to understand this, though)

Summary: Tsuna just _knew_ that spontaneously-materializing men were bad news. "KYAAAAA!"

Surely Tsuna should be used to this by now – especially with her Spartan tutor, Reborn, and all her over-protective (bar one or two) Guardians, and all the rest of her acquaintances. Surely Tsuna should be desensitized to all forms of magical, weird, creepy, potentially-dangerous situations. And _surely_ Tsuna should be perfectly _fine_ with two extremely sexy, extremely _naked_ men (oh god- what were _those_?) materializing on her bed while she was changing out of her nightie on said bed.

But she wasn't.

"KYAAAAA!" Tsuna let out a horrified shriek as she dove under the covers in an attempt to keep her eyes the way they were – _virgins_. Not that they were – she'd been caught in one too many fights with her Guardians where she'd accidentally burned all their clothes, and her eyes just managed to slip from their faces to their rather endowed—

She promptly stopped her train of thought, eyes widening. She did _not_ need to remember her Cloud Guardian's fury at being stripped in public, or Gokudera-kun's embarrassment of being "smaller" than Yamamoto-kun.

Her face burned a brighter red – if it were possible – when the covers were pulled back, and two identical faces entered her vision.

One of them opened their mouth, speaking rapid English that Tsuna could barely understand. _"She looks just like Ginny when she saw Harry come out of the bathroom in only a towel."_

The other one smirked, fingers moving to grip Tsuna's cheeks. She tried protesting, but no words escaped her when she realized her close proximity to their rather _nude_ crotches. (Ohgodohgodohgodohgod!) _"True, that, Forge! Except this one's cuter. And more like a little snidget__*****__. With a face the colour of our hair."_

"_More like a bunny, this one. Rather than a snidget."_

"_She's got the colour of a snidget. Fluffy hair too."_

"_But, you know Gred, bunnies are fluffy too. Anyways, how the bloody_ hell_ did we get here? And with our clothes missing?"_

"_Beats me, Forge. Though I think it was something to do with Mum, or Ronnikins (but I doubt it – he'd never have the guts to enter our room), tinkering with our things."_

"_I _knew_ it! We should've checked the damn potion before drinking it! Now, look at where we are—"_

"_In a strange country, in a strange room, with a cute little snidget-bunny in only a bra and panties. While naked."_

There was a moment of silence, and the twins exchanged glances. Tsuna was completely lost in the torrent of English, eyes flickering from twin to twin. W-what were t-they s-s-saying? "Reborn! S-save me!" She squeaked, eyes flickering to the door.

Too bad for her, no amount of divine intervention could stop these twins from doing what they wanted. And besides, was Reborn _seriously_ going to bother saving his 'cute little student'?

"_Thinking what I'm thinking, Gred?"_ The twin on the right was grinning widely, his fingers still clamped around Tsuna's cheeks..

"_Of course, my dear Forge!"_

Both of their eyes moved to the Decima, who whimpered under their mocking, mischievous gazes.

"_Mum always _did_ say that-"_

"_Sharing was caring!"_

***** Snidgets are a Harry Potter-verse avian creature about the size of a sparrow. Its feathers are either solid gold, or silver, and they are extremely agile; and the Snitch in Quidditch games was based on the Golden Snidget. However, snidgets are thought to be extinct/made up, since they are barely found in the wild or in captivity.

-**D27: natsu/summer**-

**Dino x Tsuna**

Summary: Dino-san was mean sometimes – especially when it was hot, sticky, and he was horny.

The summer was too hot. And sticky.

It was damn near _impossible_ to go on a minute in the humid weather without air-conditioning—except, Tsuna was struck (unsurprisingly) with bad luck, as her air-con broke down the day before, and her mechanic-friend wouldn't be able to come until the next day. Even with the bribe of being hand-fed cookies and milk, and yes Spanner, ice cream.

Little pants escaped her as she stayed splayed out on the floor, trying to stay as cool as possible without stripping off the only piece of clothing she had left on.

"… Tsuna?"

She replied with a weak and muffled groan/mumble/growl, her sweat-matted shirt sticking to her lithe frame like a second skin. However, she lifted her head to give the intruder an acknowledging stare, before sagging against the floor.

A little grin appeared on Dino's face as he walked towards Tsuna (where she was trying to become one with the floor), picking her up. She let out sounds of protest, which he ignored easily as he carried her out of the room.

"I've got a cool bath waiting for you," he murmured into her ear. The blond then licked up a little bead of sweat, chuckling when she shuddered lightly against him. "Just hold on, mm?"

Tsuna's eyes focused hazily on his face and a little smile appeared on her face. "H-have I ever t-told you I love you?" She teased weakly as he toed open the bathroom door.

"Not today." Dino replied, grinning as he set her down on the toilet. She let out a startled sound at the feeling of cold porcelain against her heated skin and he managed to ignore the sound – as distracting as it was –; his hands quickly tugged her shirt off. He quickly lifted her up – she had such a cute blush, trying to cover her body –, placing her in the lukewarm water.

"Ah…" Tsuna instantly forgot her shyness, letting out a happy mewl as she sank into the cool water.

The blond chuckled, sitting down on the rim of the bath, watching her splash around. "Better, Tsuna?" He brushed his fingers against her cheek, eyes fixed rigidly above her chest.

She glanced up at him, before a flush appeared on her cheeks at a passing thought. "… Y-you should j-join me. You're h-hot t-t-too, right?"

Dino froze; jaw hanging open at her words.

"… Wait- _what_?" His eyes were wide when he registered her words. His eyes flickered momentarily downwards, before fixing on her eyes again. "I really shouldn't- I think I might just take ad-"

Regardless of her embarrassment, Tsuna grabbed his wrist, tugging him downwards to kiss him. It was awkward, because she had to tilt her head all the way back, and she was naked while he was still clothed, but it still worked since Dino's hands moved to bury itself into her hair after a short while.

She smiled shyly when he pulled away to strip himself of his clothing. Sure, she and Dino had sex before (no one had told her it would hurt so much the first time!), but it was still embarrassing to see him naked.

Dino let out a soft sigh, climbing into the tub and pulling her into his chest. "… I really can't say no to you, can I?" He mumbled against her hair.

Tsuna looked up at him through her eyelashes, shifting so that she faced him a little more. "… D-Dino-san?"

"Mm?"

"… I can f-feel your… um, _e-e-erection_, a-against my b-back."

He smirked against her shoulder, hiding his mischievous expression. "Do something about it, then. It's your fault after all."

"H-HIEEE?"

Dino pressed his hips against Tsuna, causing her face to burn a bright red. "Tsu-_na_," he purred, eyes gleaming as he slowly rocked against her. His fingers splayed over her abdomen, and he could feel her quiver under his fingertips.

She gave him a nervous glance, seemingly panicking as he continued to move slowly against her. "D-Dino-san-" she stammered, eyes wide.

"Shh," he murmured, smirking as he crushed their lips together. He pulled Tsuna fully onto his lap, causing her to gasp into his mouth when his arousal brushed against her entrance. A strangled moan left her lips as his hands moved to grip her hips, sending a jolt through her body.

Suddenly, a little squeak escaped her when she was lifted slightly, causing the head of his arousal to press against her.

"D-D-Dino-san! It's going to slip in!" Tsuna protested, trying to squirm out of his grasp.

A little chuckle escaped Dino as he watched her pretty features light up with a bright red from both nervousness and embarrassment.

"That's the point," he cooed, loosening his grip slightly.

A startled yelp let Tsuna's lips when she felt his grasp loosen, causing him to enter her slightly. "D-DINO-SAN! T-that-"

Dino's lips pressed against her neck. "So you'll leave me to suffer without release?" He murmured, hiding his grin. "I didn't think Tsuna would be like that – you're such a cruel person."

He lifted his face from her shoulder, revealing a puppy-eyed look.

"Especially after I made you a nice cold bath, and you _made_ me come into the bath with you!"

Tsuna's eyes widened at his words. He was- he was _guilt-tripping her_!

And it was _working_!

She let out a soft sigh of resigned acceptance.

Needless to say, the next few hours were spent rutting about the house, moaning and bucking and (much, much later) cursing when they found out Tsuna was pregnant. But that's a story for another time ("IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU BUCKING BRONCO!").

-**R27: welcome home**-

**Reborn x Tsuna**

Summary: Tsuna never experienced neediness before. Damn Reborn – and his damn _scent_!

A little sigh escaped her as she tossed and turned on the bed. Sure, she was used to Reborn taking long business trips out of the country, but it never got easier for her to go through them – rather, it was harder. Especially when he spoiled her rotten just before he left.

A dark blush appeared on her cheeks as she squirmed at those memories.

One time, he'd actually _let_ her take charge. Though it took the entire night to get anything _done_ (since she was so nervous, and shy, and embarrassed while Reborn just smirked at her the entire time), it was still _amazing_. Since Reborn hated relinquishing his control.

But that was also the first time she'd seen his face, full with pleasure and love as he came into her-

"Uwaaaa!"

Tsuna let out a strangled yelp, before burying her face into Reborn's pillow to hide her blush from the empty room.

His subtle, dark scent immediately filled her nose, and a wistful sigh escaped her. Reborn had always smelt like _danger_ – gunpowder (she never asked), a dash of cinnamon, and the occasional tendril of cigarette smoke – but she'd always found it comforting. Of course, she'd never admit it to Reborn that she loved smelling him.

He'd probably laugh mockingly, before tossing a shirt of his at her.

She curled around the pillow, arms and legs wrapped around it. Her fingers gripped it tightly as she continued to stare at the clock as if it had done her a great wrong.

_4:27am._

Reborn had said he'd be back by 6 in the morning.

Tsuna let out another soft sigh. _Just one and a half more hours to go_, she thought.

Suddenly, a surreptitious idea entered her mind.

Her eyes widened, and she quickly shook her head to get it out of her mind. No! T-that was just _embarrassing_! A-and if Reborn arrived home while she was acting out on the thought… Well, she didn't really know how he'd react, but she didn't want to find out!

However, the thought persisted in her mind, causing her to toss and turn on the bed for another hour before she succumbed to it.

The brunette hesitantly pulled the pillow from between her legs and set it to the side. She then placed a hand on her thigh- before she shook her head frantically.

No! It was so- um, so _wrong_ to do this!

A deep blush appeared on her cheeks as she quickly withdrew her hand from her legs. Besides, even if she were going to do this, Reborn was coming home in thirty minutes! What if he found her like this?

Though she couldn't deny the thrill of pleasure that sang through her body at the thought of her husband's reaction. What if he thought she was cheating on him from the sounds that she might produce? He'd mentioned that she was a s-screamer once… and what if he reacted with jealousy? She'd never seen him jealous before.

She really couldn't deny the desire that was now coursing through her veins, and she glanced at the clock again. _5:36am_. Twenty-four more minutes before Reborn was back.

She then wondered what he'd do if he came back and found her like this, needing him inside of her…

(Well, that was sort of silly to think about – he'd just drop everything and ravish her, regardless of who else was in the house, or if he was needed at work. It had gotten them both into trouble one too many times, especially while she was still in school.)

A darker flush appeared on Tsuna's face as she thought about what he'd do if he saw her now.

The brunette knew that he'd first peel her clothes off (if she had clothes on).

Then his fingers would trail down her sides, down her waist and stopping at her hips. His lips would meet hers in a chaste kiss, before he'd start nipping and sucking at her right earlobe – Reborn had once said that the little mole there always called her attention, but she'd been too far gone in pleasure that she hadn't paid attention to him – as his hands start to undress himself.

Then, he'd make her insane with slow-building pleasure, letting her have just the _teensiest_ bit more pleasure if she'd begged for it…

Tsuna squirmed, moaning softly when she inadvertently created friction _down there_.

"Ah!" She wriggled again on the bed, instinctively trying to relieve the pressure inside of her. A tremor wracked her petite frame as she clutched the pillow with both hands to resist touching _that_.

She let out a soft whimper as she buried her face into the pillow again. And sorely regretted it.

The smell just woke memories of Reborn again, sending a near-painful flare of _want_ through her body at the image of Reborn hovering above her, panting as he continued to thrust into her, sweet nothings whispered into her ear…

Tsuna twisted on the bed, nearly sobbing with desire as she tried to will away any thoughts of the raven-haired man. Try being the keyword.

Suddenly, a startled voice entered her ears. "Tsuna?"

She let out a soft gasp when two strong arms quickly engulfed her. It was Reborn!

Tsuna's arms wrapped around the raven-haired man's neck, and she pressed their lips together insistently. A little gasp escaped her when one of his hands slipped between her legs and pressed against the dampening fabric of her panties.

"A-ah!" She gasped against his mouth, inadvertently allowing him to deepen the kiss. She arched her back, pressing against Reborn with need.

The kiss suddenly broke, and Reborn chuckled.

"Well, that was quite the welcome home. So I take it you missed me, Dame-Tsuna?" He murmured, teasing her with his nickname for her. However, unlike how she normally would react to the nickname (a little squeak and a stuttered protest), she continued to pant heavily, gazing at him with sultrily dark eyes.

Tsuna's fingers threaded through his hair, knocking the fedora off his head. "_Reborn_," she murmured huskily.

Reborn raised an eyebrow, though a smirk appeared on his face quickly. He pushed her down onto the bed, lips trailing down her neck as he drawled, "How lewd." His fingers moved up her shirt, unbuttoning it. She quickly shimmied out of her shirt, eyes fixed on Reborn's the entire time, even as he tossed the now-useless garment aside.

"Please," she whispered, cheeks flushing red as she felt his fingers pressing against her again.

"Shouldn't I get out of my clothes first?" He murmured, smiling as he toyed with the thin barrier that separated his fingers from her wet, hot core. Tsuna let out a stuttered gasp, arching her back sharply.

"R-Reborn!"

"… Hmph, expecting me to do all the work…"

He smirked.

-x-

"I should go away more often if that's the welcome home I get," Reborn teased, smirking as he sipped at the espresso Tsuna handed him.

She blushed intensely, spinning around to hide her embarrassment.

"S-shut up," Tsuna retorted weakly, busying herself with making the rest of their late breakfast. As she placed a few slices of bread into the toaster, Reborn's arms slid around her waist, pulling her flush against his chest. She inwardly shivered as his lips brushed against her ear.

"It was really cute," he continued, grinning. "Tsuna was so needy and salacious…"

There was no hiding her blush, now that it spread across her face, reaching her ears and down her neck. Reborn's eyes trailed the soft curve of her neck, before he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder.

"Hey! K-keep going on, a-and I'll eat your b-breakfast!"

"Haha… as if."

"R-Reborn! S-stop touching that! We just did it all n-night- and the food's going to get bur- AH!"

"Do shut up, Tsuna."

-**X27: in sickness and in health**-

**Xanxus x Tsuna**

Summary: All Tsuna wanted was to sleep her sickness away – but Xanxus has a different idea of 'sleep' than Tsuna…

Tsuna was very sick, and very contagious. It was obvious to anyone with eyes—which was why, surprisingly, Gokudera wasn't hanging around her (or rather, _off_ her) for once.

Of course, Xanxus was a special case.

"Oi! Bitch!"

Tsuna let out a soft groan, shivering under her blankets. "Nn…?"

"Get the fuck up!" Xanxus scowled as he kicked the door aside, stomping into the previously tranquil room and driving migrainous pangs through Tsuna's temples. She let out another moan, before burying her head under the pillows in a futile attempt to stop the too-loud sounds.

She squeaked, jumping (and causing her headache to worsen) when the blankets were pulled back. Instantly, the cold air attacked her overly heated skin, causing her to start shivering. Tsuna shot Xanxus a weak glare, even as he moved to crouch over her like a predator.

"'M sick!" She warned hoarsely, trying to stop shivering as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Who gives a flying shit?" Xanxus hissed in response. He settled himself in between her legs, making sure to press his arousal against her. "I'm fucking horny!"

Tsuna struggled weakly against him as he began tugging her clothes off, not even bothering to be gentle about it. "I-it's cold—and y-you're going to g-get sick!" She stammered, gasping softly.

The Varia leader just sneered, a hand reaching down to unzip his pants. "Fuck you, _Decima_!"

She let out another gasp when he suddenly forced himself deep into her core, arching her back. "Nngh-ah! X-Xanxus!"

"Shut the fuck up, bitch!" He ignored her protests, smirking as he continued to move against her roughly.

Tsuna whimpered as she gripped onto his shirt, unable to stop him.

At least he couldn't say anything about how she didn't warn him!

-x-

"F-fuckin' bitch… passing your fuckin'—_achoo!_—cold to me… I'mma fuckin' kill you when I get—ah- ah-!" Xanxus let out another sneeze, jerking on her lap from the force of it.

Tsuna sighed, before smiling ruefully as she wiped Xanxus' forehead with a damp and cool cloth.

He shot her a dark glare, as if willing for her to suffer, or experience some harsh and torturous death.

"I w-warned you, Xanxus," she murmured, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. He shot her another hate-filled glance in response.

Tsuna let out another sigh as she lifted a bowl of chicken soup to his lips and forcing him to drink it. Even as he choked on the soup, letting out gurgled threats, she looked out of the window self-pityingly.

Damn Reborn… forcing her to become the Decima Vongola, and having to deal with such a violent husband and equally violent (and crazy) subordinates!

-x-

A/N: ah, this has got to be my favourite chapter by far.

Have you noticed that Reborn's drabble was the longest? xD For once, I made Reborn less sadistic. But no less suave and charismatic and handsome and smexy and—er. Back to the A/N…

Xanxus and Spanner's drabbles were the hardest here to write – they were the main reason for the delay, lol. Thanks for reading!

~ Hidden

drabbles list

Reborn x Tsuna x Kyouya

Fem!Kyouya x Dino x Tsuna

Gokudera x Tsuna

Mammon/Viper x Tsuna x Bel

Basil x Tsuna

**Spanner x Tsuna**

**Fred W. x Tsuna x George W. (Harry Potter crossover!)**

**Dino x Tsuna**

**Reborn x Tsuna**

**Xanxus x Tsuna**

Colonello x Tsuna

Kyouya x Tsuna

Yamamoto x Tsuna x Gokudera

Bel x Tsuna (continuation of **4**)

Kida x Tsuna (Durarara! crossover)

Giotto x Tsuna x PrimoCavallone

Reborn x Tsuna x Dino

All x baby!Tsuna

Mukuro x Tsuna

Reborn x Tsuna


	3. XI, XII, XIII

-**C27: itai yo, sensei**-

**Colonello x Tsuna**

Summary: Normally, Colonello never felt guilt or anything remotely like that about hurting someone with his guns, and especially during training. Too bad for him, his temporary charge has the world's most dreaded weapon of all: the Vongola Bambi Eyes.

Wide, watery and glimmering eyes met unamused blue ones.

"C-C-Colonello," Tsuna stammered, sniffing pathetically as he continued to disinfect her wounds with a seemingly uncaring hand. "I-it hurts!"

The blond shook his head, giving her a sharp glance. "Suck it up."

At his blunt answer, the brunet continued to give him a watery-eyed look… before she realised that his hands were moving over her clothing, tugging at it.

Her eyes widened. "C-C-Colonello! S-stop!"

Colonello's eyes narrowed on Tsuna. "What? You have a laceration on your thigh, so I need you out of your clothes." He then paused, hand resting on her thigh. "Though if you _want_ to keep bleeding out, I'm perfectly fine with leaving you to deal with it yourself—"

Tsuna turned her wide golden eyes on him. They seemed to glimmer under the light, the tears in her eyes only accentuating the glow and sending sparkles everywhere.

He stiffened at the sight. Reborn had warned him of his student's secret weapon: the _Vongola Bambi Eyes_.

Oh god. The _horror stories _Reborn had told him: everyone had succumbed to those eyes. Hibari. Rokudou. Skull and Viper/Mammon/Creepy-Hoodie-Dude-Girl-Thing. Hell, even Talbot had fallen for those eyes! One little flash of those sparkly, adorable little eyes, and no one could say no to the owner of said pair of eyes; even should she ask for the world. All you could do was nod, and ask "how high, O Mistress Of Bambi Eyes?"

But guess what Reborn? Colonello, the Arcobaleno of Rain was _not_ going down without a fight!

"That won't work on me, Dame-Tsuna!" He crowed, smirking as he grabbed his sunglasses from his pocket and putting them on. "You'll never be able to get me with _those_-!" His words failed him as he stared at her in astonishment.

The sunglasses didn't do anything to hinder those eyes.

All he could see were those trembling lips, and those watery, glimmering eyes of liquid caramel. Tsuna sniffled, and all Colonello could do was wonder _how_ she looked so damn _cute_ like that.

"_I-itai yo, sensei!"_ She wailed in the most pathetic way, inspiring some guilt within him.

Well, guilt and…

He snapped, lunging towards her.

-x-

It was a couple of days later, when he and Reborn were in a café, that the raven-haired man started to chuckle mockingly at the blond. Reborn smirked sideways at him, the fedora hat covering the majority of his eyes (though Colonello _knew_ that those eyes would be filled with wicked amusement).

"I _knew_ you wouldn't be able to resist her."

"Shut up." Colonello muttered as he raised his cup of coffee to his lips. "Or I'll shoot you."

Reborn's lips curled into a sly, coy smile. "And subject you to her eyes again for hurting her _favourite_ teacher? I think not… I'm not _that_ cruel to my student."

Colonello's face turned a dark red.

-**1827: hibird-kun**-

**Hibari x Tsuna**

Summary: No, Tsuna was no jealous of Hibird. She was only annoyed that her boyfriend would pay more attention to a bird than her.

"H-Hibari-senpai?"

"Hn."

"A-ano… W-would you l-like some h-hamburgers?"

"Hn."

"… Hamburgers?" Tsuna repeated almost desperately.

Kyouya's dark eyes didn't even waver from the yellow ball of fluff in front of him, who was chirping happily to a tune. "… Hn."

The brunette sniffed self-piteously, curling up on the couch inside the Disciplinary Committee's office. Sure, she understood that her boyfriend had a secret soft spot for all things cute and cuddly (like herself, not that she liked to hear it), but this was getting too much for her to handle.

Seriously.

She understood that Kyouya, though an excellent fighter and academic, was not the brightest of people when it came to understanding people's emotions. Nor was he very understanding of her annoyance when he ignored her in favour for a bird when he made it perfectly clear that he declared Tsuna his _omnivorous mate_. When at first, she was completely terrified of him.

But really. That puff of yellow-ness was annoying her—and she could feel her cheeks heat up at the thought of being jealous of a _bird._

What was happening to her?

Tsuna huffed as she sat up, crossing her arms over her chest.

"… I'm g-going home, then, H-Hibari-senpai!" She announced loudly, standing up and making the couch scrape against the floor as she did so. Kyouya ignored her (again), tickling Hibird absently.

She could feel her lips quiver slightly, but she blinked back her tears of frustration and rushing out of the room.

Baka Hibari-senpai!

-x-

It was only after an hour or two that the prefect noticed that Tsuna was gone, once he stopped entertaining Hibird.

"… Herbivore."

There was no response. It was silent in the room.

Hibari frowned, looking around for the idiotic herbivore. Hibird fluttered towards the window, chirping a soft tune.

"… Hn. I'm going to bite her to death when I find her…" He crossed his arms, standing up and stalking out of the room.

He had an herbivore to hunt down. He made his way out of his office, grabbing his tonfa.

Hibari made his way to the second floor.

… She wasn't in her classroom.

Hibari made his way to the rooftop.

… She wasn't on the roof.

Hibari roamed the school grounds, biting some crowding herbivores to death for being too loud.

… She wasn't in the school at all.

Hibari was _pissed_.

"How dare that herbivore leave the school premises without informing me!" He growled, adjusting the grip he had on his tonfa. Once he found her, Hibari was going to bite her to death, drag her to his sanctuary, bite her again, and then finally tell her what an idiot she was.

Because she _was_ an idiot. And it wasn't because he was worried: wasn't worried about the herbivore. Not a single, miniscule, microscopic bit.

Suddenly, a thought struck the herbivore, and his eyes widened. "Rokudo!" He hissed, clenching his fists in fury.

That herbivore must have stolen _his_ herbivore! He quickly made his way through his city of Namimori, furious that the herbivore had trespassed into his territory. Not only did that herbivore utterly humiliate him, but he was stealing his property now! He would put that herbivore into place, and show him just _who_ was the real carnivore!

As he prowled towards Rokudou's hideout, he completely overlooked the unusually pouty face of a certain herbivore walking by him.

-x-

Tsuna gasped as she looked at Mukuro's bruised and bloodied face.

"M-Mukuro!" She stammered, quickly rushing over with a pile of medical supplied. "What happened? Did s-someone attack you?" Tsuna paled at the thought of an enemy strong enough to cause Mukuro injury coming to attack the Decima Vongola, who was, truthfully, very weak. And stupid. (By the way, this was what Tsuna thought Reborn's thoughts would've been like.)

Mukuro managed to chuckle, even as he recoiled from the alcohol she was applying liberally to his cuts. "Nufufufu… in fact, someone did," he said, nonchalantly placing his hands on her hips. She didn't even notice, being too worried for her Mist Guardian.

"W-who? Did t-they tell you who they w-were?"

The Mist Guardian grinned, making the cut on his lip split open, causing blood to well up again. "I'm not going to tell you, Vongola~" He purred, even as Tsuna panicked over his cut.

His heterochromatic eyes gleamed as he gave their silently seething observer a cocky smirk. Ah, Kyouya-kun was furious~ He looked so adorable like that. Just to make the self-proclaimed 'carnivore' even more furious, when Tsuna finished patching his cuts up, he brushed his lips against her cheek.

"Thank you Vongola," Mukuro drawled, lips beside her ear. Tsuna shivered as his warm breath entered her ear.

"I-it's nothing," she quickly said, shaking her head.

The Mist Guardian smirked. "Well, it's time for me to go." Without waiting for her reply, he let go of her hips, disappearing in a flutter of sakura petals… some of which Mukuro intentionally had land in her hair.

"… Herbivore!"

Tsuna squeaked, stiffening when she realised who was at her doorway.

She was so dead…!

-**802759: incompatible**-

**Yamamoto x Tsuna x Gokudera**

Summary: Of all the people who had fallen in love with Tsuna, she just _had_ to pick the two most incompatible(?) of people to be with.

"… Gokudera-kun?"

"Yes, Jyuudaime-sama?"

"… What do you think about Yamamoto-kun?"

Gokudera's eyes widened in shock, and he spluttered, turning red. "E-eh? H-he's a baseball idiot! He's not worthy to lick your boots- er, shoes, nevertheless be your Rain Guardian!" He proclaimed fanatically, trying to get his Jyuudaime-sama to understand what he was trying to say. "He's got the brain of an idiot, and is-"

Tsuna frowned slightly. "… S-so you're saying I'm an idiot? I get w-worse test scores than Yamamoto-kun…"

"OF COURSE NOT!" She squeaked at the loud yell, eyes wide with terror.

Gokudera was heaving for air. "JYUUDAIME-SAMA IS NOT AN IDIOT!"

"Hahaha… Who's not an idiot? Are you talking about yourself, Hayato-kun?"

The silver-haired teen spun around when he heard Yamamoto's casually lilting voice. "YOU ARE, YOU BAKA-YAROU!"

"G-Gokudera-kun! S-stop swearing please!" Tsuna quickly said, flustered as she gripped Gokudera's sleeve. "I-it's not very nice!"

Yamamoto grinned, slinging an arm around Gokudera and Tsuna's shoulders each. He easily ignored Gokudera's muffled curses (he was trying not to swear where Jyuudaime-sama could hear him). "Na, Tsuna-chan? Wanna go to the amusement park?" He asked, ruffling her hair.

She had a pleasant blush on her cheeks that endeared the baseball player. "W-well, I was spending the day with G-Gokudera-kun," she said, slightly sadly. She really wanted to go to the park… but she didn't want to leave Gokudera by himself…

However, unluckily for her, Gokudera had taken her words the wrong way, and his figurative dog-ears and tail drooped. "If Jyuudaime-sama doesn't like spending her day with me, you don't need to!" He proclaimed, looking depressed at the thought of Tsuna not liking to spend time with him. "Jyuudaime-sama should just go with the Baseball-Idiot-"

"Nonsense! You're coming with us!" Yamamoto grinned.

Tsuna beamed. "S-so we're all going together?"

"Yup!" Yamamoto ruffled both of their hairs, Gokudera spluttering at the action. "Let's go then!"

-x-

Arms laden with prizes won by Gokudera and Yamamoto, Tsuna had a healthy blush on her cheeks as she followed her two best friends around. Though the amusement park was filled to the brim with people, the trio had mysteriously found rides and game booths that weren't too packed to go to.

Yamamoto's eyes sharpened when he noticed a sly gleam in a certain disguised baby's eyes. He'd have to thank Reborn for the opportunity: the Arcobaleno had all but shoved him tickets to the amusement park, threatening him to take both Gokudera and Tsuna there, even though it was the busiest time of day for the park.

However, his thoughts on their circumstances came to an end when Tsuna began to talk.

"T-thank you for taking us here," she murmured shyly to Yamamoto, even as Gokudera rushed off to win a teddy bear for his Jyuudaime-sama. Yamamoto laughed.

"It's the holidays! We're supposed to have fun, right?" He grinned.

She nodded quickly in agreement, smiling.

They both fell into a comfortable silence, waiting for the third part of their trio to return. Gokudera made his way back soon enough, holding a giant teddy bear triumphantly.

"Hah! I got a bigger prize for Jyuudaime-sama!" He boasted to Yamamoto, who just laughed again, good-naturedly.

"Great job, Hayato-kun!"

"Hmph, you're supposed to be jealous, you Neanderthal."

"Do you even know what a Neanderthal is?" Yamamoto asked curiously.

"Y-yes! Of course I do!" Gokudera looked offended.

Tsuna smiled, watching as the two bickered one-sidedly, before a pink object caught the attention of her eyes. "… _Rabu… Comupatabirichi mashin_?" She slurred the katakana together, trying to make it sound remotely English. However, Gokudera perked up.

"_Love Compatibility Machine_?" He asked, confusedly.

Yamamoto laughed loudly. "Let's try it, Tsuna-chan!" He ruffled her light hair for the umpteenth time, making her blush for the umpteenth time. Gokudera huffed for the umpteenth time, frowning at Yamamoto. "Let's hope we get 100%, ne?"

Tsuna blushed darkly.

"As if you and Jyuudaime-sama will get a 100%! I'll be surprised if you two get above 5%!" Gokudera proclaimed.

"Then why don't you and Tsuna-chan try too?" Yamamoto laughed. "And then, you and I can try," he added teasingly, smirking uncharacteristically.

Gokudera flushed. "A-as if I want to be compared with you!"

"Worried, Hayato-kun?" Yamamoto grinned.

"HELL NO!"

"T-then let's try it then?" Tsuna asked.

"Okay~"

-x-

"…"

"…"

"…"

The three of them stared at the tickets they got in confusion, shock and embarrassment.

"… Tsuna and I got 89%..." Yamamoto said.

"… Jyuudaime-sama and I got 87%..." Gokudera continued, his voice strained.

"And you two…" Tsuna's eyes were wide as she held up the ticket with the names _Yamamoto Takeshi_ and _Gokudera Hayato_.

"_Congratulations, you two have got _PERFECT_ compatibility! 100%! May your love stay strong for forever~ 3"_

-x-

**A/N**: sorry about the really long delay. Lack of muse. Also, I'm moving the last two to the other chapter, just so you guys don't have to wait anymore… *crais*

And also, sorry for the unintentional Muku-chan-bashing. :'D He's too easy to make into a scapegoat… I still love him though 3

… I make Tsuna stutter too much. xD


End file.
